Vanna Alabama
Vanna Albama made minor appearances in all cases between All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale) to A Priceless End (Case #12 of Grimsdale), before having a long long hiatus until Flight From Life (Case #50 of Grimsdale). She was also the victim in Root of Immortality (Case #55 of Grimsdale) Profile Murder details At the beginning of the case, Elvira approached Mia and Hamilton to inform them that she senses a disturbance at Old Valley’s cemetery. The duo went to the cemetery, where they found Vanna, dead, beaten up on the ritual circle. Killer and motives Her manager, Lily Chopra turned out to be the killer. When confronted for the crime, Lily grinned and admitted to the crime, telling Mia and Hamilton she knew they wouldn’t disappoint her. Her eyes then glowed green, and she shape-shifted revealing herself as Galinda Singh. Christophe, Tamra and Virginia then came out, and shapeshifted revealing themselves as the following: *Christophe Schnee was Clay Banger. *Tamra Johnson was Marisol Robertson. *Virginia Watchbird was Skye Linares. Mia and Hamilton were shocked, and their shock went higher when they realized that Galinda, Marisol and Clay weren’t wearing glamorized objects and none of them were holding Skye’s hand during the de-transformation. The 4 New Olympians then held each others hands, forming a circle, and they all started to float. Before the duo knew it, the 4 started spinning so hard, where they formed a tornado, which Mia and Hamilton got in, causing them to be thrown to the sky. Events Of Criminal Case Grimsdale As A Whole As you see... Vanna makes a cameo where she sings mounting a wrecking ball, every time someone was about to use an “unfriendly” term. Other than that nothing is known about Vanna except that she is also a famous pop singer. What is exactly makes her so important? Is she really just a censoring mechanism? And why is she the victim in the district finale of the second to last district of Grimsdale? The answer to this question is: Vanna’s a daughter of Zeus. In The Great Book of Sorcery, it is mentioned that if a child of Zeus was sacrifices in a ritual circle, at the presence of a mirror, the magic in the ritual is transported to the mirror, where anyone who would touch it receives the powers of the gods. Galinda and her friends, disguised as colleagues for Vanna, decided to sacrifice Vanna instead of Steve, who was protected by the Anoterous, to achieve immortality. Case appearances *All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale). *Hook Me Up (Case #2 of Grimsdale) *Acid Digestion (Case #3 of Grimsdale) *A Head Loss (Case #4 of Grimsdale) *Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale) *Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale) *The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition) (Case #7 of Grimsdale) *Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale) *Life is Short (Case #9 of Grimsdale) *Work It Out! (Case #10 of Grimsdale) *Burn in Hell! (Case #11 of Grimsdale) *A Priceless End (Case #12 of Grimsdale) *Flight From Life (Case #50 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery